Jealous
by Dak
Summary: She was always attacked. But one day it stopped. And she wanted to know why. Oneshot TatsukixChizuru


**A Bleach Oneshot. Could take place at anytime in the story really.**

**I was searching through the list of stories, and to my dismay, there were absolutely **

**NO ****TatsukixChizuru fanfics.**

**I guess im the only one who thinks of this pair? Or the only one to write about it...in any case, I'm not very good with first person writtings, as you will probably be able to tell, but i decided to take a break from the usual third person style I seem to use.**

**---- represents a change in perspective.**

**I tryed to stay in character as much as possible, but there isn't any real details or descriptions to Chizuru's inner thoughts, so I kinda just went with it. I plan to write more for this pairing in the future.**

* * *

A greeting with a jealous punch. 

Well, not always a punch, some days a kick, a tackle, a scowl. Whenever I hugged her, looked at her, talked to her, you were there, flying through the air already in mid attack.

It was cute, in a painful way.

How you were so overprotective, so jealous. She had been through a lot, she meant a lot to you. You were always suspicious, and always greeting me with those hard fists and kicks full of rage.

But the punches began to soften, the kicks hurt less and less. I wondered why. Did you trust me with her? Was I growing used to the pain?

Or was it…?

No.

It couldn't be that.

You scowled less and less. Had you given up? Learned to accept it? It wasn't possible. It wasn't you. The karate champion never gave up, never stopped fighting for what she loved or wanted to protect.

Was there something else you wanted to protect?

Where had your jealousy gone?

In a sad way, I missed the contact.

----

You always touched her.

We all knew your preferences, but it was a shock when you just latched on. It pissed me off, frightened me, made me insane with jealousy.

I was her guardian.

I had to protect her from everything. From the world, from herself, from you.

Eventually, I started pulling my punches.

I couldn't figure out why.

The rage and jealousy was still there.

I wouldn't let you corrupt that innocent girl.

I started to question myself.

Was I a bad friend? Why didn't I protect her better? She still got picked on for her long beautiful hair. Her ditzy, yet refreshing outlook on life lead to many dangerous and avoidable situations.

I would always be her protector, for that I was sure.

But when I looked at you hugging her, were was my jealousy placed?

------

Eventually, the violence stopped altogether.

That puzzled me even more.

You had a strange gleam in your hazel eyes, but I couldn't identify it.

Maybe you had seen through me.

Maybe you had seen the true reasons for my attached status to the remarkably pretty girl.

Sure, she was fun to look at, and push myself against, but she was not for me. That was all just an act, a painfully fun act, but an act nonetheless.

I wanted you to see the truth.

She wasn't the one I wanted.

You were.

--------

I cornered you after school.

I needed to spit this out.

My mind couldn't take the denial anymore. I was slowly driving myself insane.

"Hey?" you started softly, an air of question in your voice.

My heart jumped up into my throat as you looked up at me behind those thin framed glasses. Your light questioning eyes contrasted your beautiful red hair. It took all my willpower to keep myself from running my fingers through it.

"I-I.." I stuttered.

I couldn't say what I wanted to.

I was bad with emotions and feelings.

I didn't like to speak, I liked to act.

I let a sigh loose. How could I explain this? My jealous. My feelings.

----------

You looked so cute, a deep red blush on your cheeks. You stuttered and fumbled with your words.

It finally clicked.

I shook my head lightly.

The signs had been obvious, but I had been too busy telling myself it couldn't be true. I hadn't read them, but instead I had stupidly ignored them. That was about to stop.

I decided to make up for lost time. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to yours, breaking off your stuttered sentence. You immediately reacted and pushed yourself closer to me. All of that intensity which used to be packed into your punches, all that intensity was poured into our kiss.

Our first kiss.

It was one I would never forget.

That someone who was so strong could have lips that soft and warm…. You ran your hands through my hair; I wrapped mine around your neck. When we finally had to stop for breathe, you pulled back a bit, and blushed.

It was cute, in a non painful way.

And that was a cute I could definitely get used to.

------------

You kissed me first. I was shocked.

I wondered why you liked me, why you kissed me first, until you deepened the kiss.

Then I stopped thinking about anything at all.

I pulled back slowly, making the kiss linger as my lungs demanded air. It was the first time I had ever cursed oxygen. You looked up and smiled at me. I felt my blush deepen. We walked back to our group of friends.

Sure you clung to her, but deep down I knew it was a show, I always had.

You didn't want her, anymore then you wanted a man.

You wanted me.

--------------

Many think I'm stupid.

They don't realize that beyond my imagination is a fully functioning mind. I smiled at Tatsuki and Chizuru. Tatsuki was blushing and Chizuru smiling. I had a fairly good idea of what Tatsuki's "mission" had been now, and I'm pretty sure it was successful.

To my dismay, there were no brain eating zombies, or shark finned aliens, or maybe, brain eating zombies that turn into shark aliens… or how about shark zombies, and brain eating aliens on that mission...

What was I talking about again?

Oh, yeah.

As long as it made Tatsuki happy, I was pretty sure I didn't mind.

Sure, I would miss all the free time we spent together, but she deserved someone who would love her in a way I never could.

Whether they were male or female didn't matter to me, and by the looks of it, it didn't matter to her either.

Throughout lunch, they traded looks, back and forth. No one else seemed to notice, but I did. I looked over knowingly at Tatsuki. Her blush deepened. As we walked back to class, I silently pushed my shy friend into her new girlfriend.

By now, Tatsuki was beet red, but, nonetheless, she still grabbed Chizuru's hand, and silently intertwined their fingers.

Some looked shocked, happy, knowing, while others disgusted.

It made me mad, but it was something we would have to get used to.

As long as my two friends were happy, I didn't have a care in the world…

Except for maybe shark zombie brain-eating aliens.

But that was a fear I could conquer another time.

----------------

We walked through the remote park, fingers interlaced.

I had long since learned to deal with the disgusted faces some of the few people present made. I scowled back at the disapproving eyes, and heard laughter from my side.

You looked up and smiled. It melted through the anger in my heart.

As we made our way to our park bench, I wrapped my arm around your waist.

You stopped short, pulling out a concealed blanket which she spread out and laid down. I took a seat on the soft cotton, ungraciously plopping down. You giggled and sat down next to me, resting your head on my shoulder while I replaced my arm around your narrow waist.

We sat like that, until the sun set, causing the sky to light up in different shades of purples, blues and oranges.

I sighed.

"So beautiful," I mumbled.

You shifted a little and quietly agreed with me.

"You're right."

I looked over to see your gaze not on the horizon, but me.

I blushed a deep red, I'm sure my face resembled a tomato.

You pulled my head down for a heated kiss. It lasted longer then our previous kisses.

This one was more intense, more emotional.

Not that I Was complaining.

After countless other kisses, we both wound up lying on the blanket, hands intertwined.

"I love you."

The words popped out of my mouth without a second thought.

"I love you too" your voice whispered back, with a hint of lust.

That started another round of kisses, more passionate then before, if that was even possible.

For the first time in my life, I was jealous of clothes. Your clothing to be exact.

But, I knew exactly how to fix that.

* * *

**Ta Da!**

**I know, it wasn't that long, but first person writting isn't all that comfortable.**

**Tell me whatcha thought of it.**

**- Dak**


End file.
